Thor Vol 4 8
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Russell Dauterman | CoverArtist2 = Matthew Wilson | Quotation = I don't like having to sneak and hide. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong. But all I'm doing is what I swore I would do... When I was a little girl... standing over my mother's grave. I hide because I won't be stopped. And they would try to stop me... If they ever learned the truth. The world needs a Thor. That's all that really matters. We need a God who understands what it means to be humbled. To be mortal. A God who knows how precious life is. How delicate. A God who struggles everyday to live a worthy life. Who suffers so that no one else will have to. A God who loves the Earth enough to die for it. I am Dr. Jane Foster. And I will not stop being The Mighty Thor. Even though it is killing me. | Speaker = Dr. Jane Foster | StoryTitle1 = The Woman Beneath The Mask | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Russell Dauterman | Inker1_1 = Russell Dauterman | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Jon Moisan | Synopsis1 = Thor continues the battle against Cul as he commands the Destroyer. She's aided by Odinson, Freyja, and a small army of women Odinson thought were potential candidates for the new Thor's secret identity. Cul relays what's going on through his fleshly body to Odin, who doesn't respond to his brother's questions on what course of action he should take. Back at Roxxon, Thor tells Odinson that he shouldn't have brought his allies to her fight. Odinson demands that she tell him her true identity and he'd let her be, but she refuses. Thor attacks the Destroyer with Jarnbjorn, only to be blasted by the walking armor. Freyja stabs the Destroyer in the face, declaring that the only thing that will die is her husband's supposed omnipotence, reasserting her title as the All-Mother of Asgard. Cul takes affront at her insubordination and grabs her by the throat. Freyja addresses Odin through the Destroyer, demanding to know if he sees what he has wrought. Reluctantly, Odin calls Cul off. The ladies bid Thor farewell, and Thor and Odinson are left alone. Thor begins to tell him about Malekith the Accursed and Dario Agger working together when Odinson interrupts her, stating that he knows she's Agent Roz Solomon. Thor tells him they have more important matters to discuss, but Odinson insists he needs to know her true identity. He offers to tell her the words that Nick Fury told him that made him unworthy of Mjolnir, in exchange for her secret. Suddenly, to his surprise, Solomon appears in her flying car. Disembarking, she accuses Thor of blowing her operation with her conspicuous entrance. As Solomon turns to address Odinson, Thor takes her cue to leave. Flabbergasted that he was wrong, Thor tears up the list and asks Solomon for a ride to the nearest mead hall, promising to pay for drinks. On Asgardia, Freyja is refused entry into the throne room, as Odin wants to be alone. On Jotunheim, Malekith, Agger, and the Frost Giants gather together around Laufey's skull. Malekith casts ice-magic empowered with the blood of a hundred Light Elves to resurrect Laufey. Meanwhile, Thor covertly returns to Asgardia and sends Mjolnir away until its needed again. She mentally reminds herself that no one can know her secret identity, as the world needs a Thor who knows what it means to be mortal. As her costume dissolves, she collapses to the floor, and Thor's true identity as Jane Foster is revealed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * * ** * * ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** * ** * * * * * ** *** *** Items: * * * arm prosthesis * * * * * Omni-Runes * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The final battle with the Destroyer! • Guest stars galore! • A shocking return! • And oh yeah...Thor’s secret identity revealed at last!!! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included